The Administrative Core supervises and manages the Center Core Grant for Vision Research at the University of Houston that serves Core investigators in the College of Optometry Vision and Clinical Sciences, and in Biomedical Engineering. It oversees, coordinates and integrates the activities of the four resource/service modules. Direction of the Core and its modules is the responsibility of the PI, and the Core Executive Committee that the PI chairs. The Executive Committee is composed of the Directors of the four Core Modules, and two additional NEI-funded Core investigators who represent participating department and institute interests. The Core Executive Committee establishes and oversees guidelines for utilization of Core Modules, including setting priorities for work requests to the Modules. It reviews Module access and utilization, budget and policy, conflicts and other problems, to make decisions requiring interpretation or establishment of policy and to plan strategy for future growth. The Executive committee formally meets three times a year, once in each University term. The Fall meeting is open to all Core investigators and the Winter/Spring meeting includes the full Advisory Committee which, in addition to the Executive Committee, includes External Advisors who were selected for their wisdom and expertise in science and administration. The Administrative Core has necessary staff support with dedicated time, drawn from full-time staff in the College of Optometry: a Core Financial Coordinator who provides the full scope of grants management and monthly budget reports to the Core, and staff to arrange Executive (and Advisory) Committee meetings and other core events, do ordering for the Modules, communicate with Core investigators about requests for maintenance and repairs, track timelines for maintenance contracts for Core equipment, and monitor compliance requirements for Core investigators. The Administrative Core is directed by Dr. Laura Frishman (John and Rebecca Moores Professor), a retinal physiologist with 14 years' service as the Core PI.